


Calling for help

by Unaflor



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Malec
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 01:52:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7994284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unaflor/pseuds/Unaflor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Magnus le gusta ayudar y Alec parece necesitar un poco de ayuda. [Final de temporada]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Calling for help

**Author's Note:**

> Inspirado en una entrevista en la que Harry dice que Magnus "sees something in Alec that's almost calling for help".

Si Magnus estuviese obligado a decir la verdad, tendría que admitir que no es (sólo) por Alec que decide hacerle una última visita antes de abandonar el instituto. Es por sí mismo. Afortunadamente, los brujos no son como los seelies. 

-Pensé que necesitarías un amigo -dice cuando entra en la habitación. Alec apenas levanta la cabeza para verlo y Magnus se cruza de brazos, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta porque él sí quiere mirarlo: sentado en la cama con los codos apoyados sobre las piernas, Alec observa sus propios zapatos y Magnus sabe que si estuviese obligado a decir la verdad, todo el cuerpo de Alec gritaría por ayuda con la desesperación de los agonizantes y de los niños asustados. Todavía recargado contra el marco de la puerta, se toma un momento para pensar qué decir a continuación y también para respirar la forma que tiene Alec de controlar todo lo que lleva en ebullición por debajo de la piel, eso que vibra con él, desdibujándose en los diferentes tonos de madera que componen la habitación, y que es como Magnus se imagina que se vería la tristeza si alguien quisiese retratarla. 

Con Alec repentinamente de pie, a Magnus se le agota el tiempo para pensar algo ingenioso, así que dice lo primero que se le cruza por la cabeza, que es la verdad:

-Vamos a encontrar a Jac-- 

Sus bocas se estrellan una contra la otra y Magnus siente una de las manos calientes de Alec sobre su pecho y decide que le gusta. La otra está detrás de su cabeza, acercándolo cada vez más, no dejándolo ir, porque eso es lo que Alec necesita y Magnus... Bueno, a Magnus siempre le gustó ayudar.  

-¿Qué pasó con esperar a la primera cita? -susurra Magnus. Sonríe adentro de ese beso de principiantes y Alec lo sujeta con más fuerza, atrayéndolo más contra su cuerpo, sin refrenarse, pobre cosa rota. 

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me detenga?  -responde Alec sobre su oreja. A Magnus no se le escapa el esfuerzo de Alec por pretender que eso que está diciendo es más una broma que toda su desesperación hecha lenguaje.

-Nunca.


End file.
